


Rainy day

by UncannyPrincess



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Humorous Ending, Rain, Rain Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyPrincess/pseuds/UncannyPrincess
Summary: Mercurio and wife spend a rainy day inside humor and  fluff.





	Rainy day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themanonthecouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanonthecouch/gifts).



They were supposed to go camping but once again mother nature decided to give them two middle fingers.

And rain so hard it wasn't safe to drive and if you did go out you were definitely going to catch a severe sinus infection or cold.

And even the weather man warned everyone not to go outside today so here they were again sitting by their fireplace.

And roasting marshmellows with a tent set up and everything if they couldn't go camping why not bring the camping trip to their home. 

Mercurio cursed in Italian when he accidentally burnt himself trying to bite into a marshmallow making Suzie giggle.

The couple sat huddled up on their bean bag chairs listening to the sound of the sizzling and cracking wood inside the fireplace.

Time fly by as they sat and ate smores and chattered on like.

Gossiping older women on the phones despite it raining cats and dogs outside.

Today was a nice day and no one was around to bother them.

Which made everything even more better plus the sound of rain always helped Mercurio fall asleep  
and the gentle pattering.

Of the rain drops hitting the window never failed to make them feel peaceful and serene.

They eventually ate their smores in silence and decided since they were alone why not fool around for abit.

Throwing off their clothes the couple excitedly crawled inside the tent and a few minutes later.

The cries and moans of pleasure were heard they were grateful the apartment was sound proof.

In the heat of the moment Mercurio felt something trail up his thigh and butt and he smiled nervously.

'' Babe i love it when you act freaky it's hot but you really should ask for permission before touching there…."

He trailed off.

Suzie raised an eyebrow "I'm not touching you." 

She said appalled and that's when the grasshopper jumped on her forehead.

Suzie screamed pushing Mercurio off her and the grasshopper fell on him crawling up the Mafioso's hair it almost reached his ear.

The couple ended up breaking the tent before running out frantically.

Mercurio ran to the sink to wash the grasshopper out and once again it jumped off and ran under the fridge.

Leaving them alone completely the couple ended up showering that night angry but also alittle amused the grasshopper ruined the mood but obviously not their day.

So maybe next time they'd wait to do the real thing out in the woods hopefully without voyeuristic bugs on the loose.

The end.


End file.
